


Starfall

by octobertown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, But that's magic right?, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Full of naughty teacher puns, HEA, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Maulsoka, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Professor Maul, Seventh Year Ahsoka, Sorry Not Sorry, Teacher-Student Relationship, a little fluffy too, hot for teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octobertown/pseuds/octobertown
Summary: Maul sipped his tea, seated in his favourite armchair beneath the central oculus, watching the moon as it tracked across the heavens on a lonesome journey to chase down the sun.“They never quite catch each other, do they?”He smiled into his cup, his spectacles perched on the end of his nose, but didn’t turn away to greet the prodigal Lady Tano as she ascended the topmost stairs of his sanctuary.“You’ve done your required reading, I see.”“At your recommendation.” She paused, adding with deliberate lightness, “Sir.”He smirked.“And what have we learned?”--In which prodigal exchange student, Ahsoka Tano, sneaks out to the astronomy tower for a little "extra credit homework" with Professor Maul. A Star Wars x Harry Potter AU.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Starfall

**Author's Note:**

> For [Saricess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess) \-- You wanted this chaos. 
> 
> P.S. Barriss is non-binary and uses “they” as a pronoun. 
> 
> P.P.S. JK Rowling can suck it.

“You’re sure?” asked Barriss. Ahsoka gestured vaguely, waving her friend off.

“I can manage. I need the extra credit, besides.”

“And if Filch catches you?”

She shrugged, one-shouldered, and adjusted her satchel — a number of things clanking inside her bag as the undetectable extension charm upended, sending books and equipment clattering.

Barriss’ frown only deepened.

“I can come with you, you know.”

She smiled. “Then both of us will land in detention. I’ll be a couple of hours at most — back before sunup.”

No notes. No permission. No excuses. Definitely no explanations other than the fact that she had a) three feet of parchment to produce for a Runes assignment that b) needed to be cross-referenced with the astrological conjunction of Pluto and Saturn in the ninth house, which meant c) sneaking up to the Astronomy tower on the one night when classes weren’t being held up there, or, none of the sixth years were using it for anything clandestine.

“But it’s not even on your schedule.”

Obi-Wan would be so proud. He’d call it “taking initiative,” and Anakin would take the credit for teaching her right. Granted, it was also on Anakin if she screwed up: it’d been his vouching for her that had landed her the exchange position at Hogwarts, and any sort of mischief would get her shipped straight back to the Ilvermorny quicker than she could say, “chirpuzzle.”

Better that Barriss sat this one out.

“Barriss,” she said, winding up for the killing blow — something her friend could wholly appreciate without much more coercion. “Think of it like being extra prepared for the possibility that it’s something I’ll actually use someday. Like algebra.”

Barriss blinked, their eyes narrowing. “Is that another muggle reference that’s supposed to go over my head?”

Ahsoka lifted a shoulder as she turned, departing from the rectangle of golden light spilling from the portrait hole. “What can I say? I like lording _some_ things over your head.” She winked. She was on the staircase as it ground into motion before Barriss could protest further.

“Be careful!” they called after her.

Taking a breath, Ahsoka steadied herself against the banister, withdrawing her wand as she transfigured her skirt to three inches shorter than regulation, shifted the colour of her bra and panties from red and gold to white, and performed an efficient, tingling contraception charm on herself that warmed her belly.

“Oh, believe me,” she breathed to the sleeping castle. “I’m nothing if not careful.”

—

The astronomy tower was a megalith of gilt and steel, open to the night sky — its windows enchanted to keep the climate draft-free, but occasionally, Maul liked to dismantle the wards to feel the damp and the chill of the Scottish countryside. He liked letting it swirl around and through him, as if he were part of something greater than himself.

So high above it all, it made it feel all the more like he was floating amongst the stars: when, past midnight, the sky was at its darkest and the castle slumbered. There was nothing but his solitude and the ever-reaching promise of the galaxy and all its wonders.

He preferred the quiet.

No students to bother him, though his lectures possessed the sort of contemplation of a life removed from the bustle of the castle proper. He liked the night, besides: he preferred the dark and its secrets.

Maul sipped his tea, seated in his favourite armchair beneath the central oculus, watching the moon as it tracked across the heavens on a lonesome journey to chase down the sun.

“They never quite catch each other, do they?”

He smiled into his cup, his spectacles perched on the end of his nose, but didn’t turn away to greet the prodigal Lady Tano as she ascended the topmost stairs of his sanctuary.

“You’ve done your required reading, I see.”

“At your recommendation.” She paused, adding with deliberate lightness, “Sir.”

He smirked.

“And what have we learned?”

She set down her bag, her footsteps as light and sure as the first time he’d caught her up here in the small hours. She settled beside him — her robes brushing his knuckles where his arm draped over the chair arm.

Looking up, she smiled a little at the heavens, and he glanced over to find her the picture of serene interest: the quiet darkness of a mirrored pool, so often undiscovered in students of such promise; such power.

“There is a certain romance in longing,” she said. “A grace in never quite attaining what you want, because once you have it —” Her eyes drifted shut, a small smile playing about her mouth.

“Don’t say it loses its appeal, Tano.”

She smiled, pulling the book he’d loaned her from her robes. She set it on the lip of the nearest armillary where he wouldn’t miss it.

Tapping its cover, she said, “I liked the story about how the Moon loved the Sun so much he died every night to let her breathe.”

Maul set his cup to the floor. His glasses followed. When he held a hand out to her, she regarded him with that introspective smile once more — a grace given to witches so many years her senior, that it seemed her all the more an old soul. Far older than her eighteen years allowed.

“It is a little death, isn’t it? To watch the one you love from afar, and do be able to do nothing but follow their movements at a distance.”

Strong fingers slipped across his palm, cool to his warm as he drew her to him, brushing her robes aside so that she could sink to his lap, one hand at her knee, his thumb sliding across the patch of skin between her knee sock and her skirt, easing upwards, watching her skin pebble in the chill.

“Not always,” she said, her knees parting for him just a little.

She draped an arm across his shoulders, easing herself into his chest. Pulling out her wand, she muttered a quick engorging charm to deepen the chair. Together, they sank into the worn leather a little more fully — Ahsoka draping him, her arm circling his shoulders. He pulled her feet to the couch beside him.

“Better,” he murmured, pressing a chaste kiss to her temple.

“Not so much better that we fall asleep here —”

“Like the last time,” he agreed.

She set a repelling charm on the top of the stairs as a precaution, and silencing charms around the windows.

“Ten points to Gryffindor,” he murmured into her throat, peeling open her collar to breathe her in. Ahsoka smelled of crisp air and sunshine; she’d been flying again, no doubt. He knew that she sometimes liked to circuit the castle turrets, and particularly the astronomy tower, during the daylight hours. Maul liked to think she did it because of him — that he might see her whipping by on her broomstick.

She smirked, her fingers sliding up his wool vest, finding the knot of his tie loosened, his collar parted. Those lithe fingers traced up the back of his head and through his horns in a soothing, familiar gesture — the curse that left him so disfigured being the thing that intrigued her at first; the origin of her own markings unknown to her, but captivating. He’d traced every one of those lines on her body once he’d discovered them — first with his hands, and then his mouth.

“What excuse did you use this time?”

Her lips quirked up in a little smirk as she traced she shell of his ear with her fingertip.

“Extra credit assignment.”

Gripping her inner thigh, he pulled her more firmly into the v made by his thighs.

She sighed, arching her back to better adjust herself on top of him, shouldering off her robes to leave her clad in only her uniform, her skirt pudding up her legs.

“What sort of extra credit were you hoping for, Miss Tano?” His mouth grazed the shell of her ear, leaving her sucking in a little breath of surprise.

She managed, a smile threatening, “I was hoping you might help me see stars, Professor.”

“Minx,” he growled, his hands trailing down the curve of her side to clutch the meat of her arse through her skirt. “I see what you did there.”

He squeezed, making her squirm, her legs parting for him.

The skin of her inner thighs had a downy soft quality that belied the strength of her muscles, but spreading the flat of his hand wide against that sensitive stretch had the desired effect:

Ahsoka stilled, her fingers working over her necktie and the topmost buttons of her blouse, popping them open, one at a time for him as he watched her expose her throat and collar.

The tie came off.

Still, he waited for that telltale peek of white cotton — the blush of a nipple she sometimes allowed him a glimpse of, across the room, mid-lecture.

Dangerous.

Tantalizing.

He only ever missed a beat when they were like this in the still of the night, their breaths mingling before the kiss, his touch warming her body through so many layers of wool and cotton and silk.

“Professor Maul,” she breathed, her gaze lidded, her mouth so close to his he could practically taste the chocolate frog she’d snacked on earlier. “Would you… help me bring up my grade?”

He purred into her throat, the press of his fingers creeping higher as she shifted into the tips of his fingers, her enthusiasm for this particular extracurricular activity blooming hot and ready against the thin cotton that separated his digits from her desire.

He dragged one finger against the curve of flesh beneath her knickers — a gentle caress, really — just to find moisture pooling through the fabric.

He hmmed against her throat, “I certainly think something will come up with the right sort of application, Miss Tano.”

Pressing into her rear, he swept the crotch of her panties to the side as her mouth fell to his, her lips parting for him as he cradled her closer, a small groan of pleasure spilling between them as he delved, slow and sure, into her folds to part those petals he loved so well.

—

Gripping his head behind his ears to better direct the kiss, Ahsoka pressed into Maul’s mouth, her tongue seeking his in what was probably too eager a showing. That his enthusiasm to spread her from the opposite end was equally matched, though, and she sighed against him, arching upward at the feel of his arousal against the back of her thigh.

He tasted like the creamy Earl Grey he preferred, hints of bergamot mingling with the fougere of his cologne, and he met her hungrily and with the steady insistence she’d grown to know him for:

Two fingers inside her, a thumb at her clit, her panties tugging at her thigh where he’d practically torn them away from her — all consuming and unrelenting as he stretched her wider, as deep as he could go from the first thrust, his tongue fighting back against hers to assert dominance even though she was on top of him.

“All bloody week,” he muttered, tearing his mouth away. The hand at her hip turned vicelike, dragging her deeper into his lap as he began to move, his fingers curling upwards to snake against the spot she needed him most. “Watching you sit at that desk with your knees two inches apart, hiking up your skirt for me like a _fucking_ tease.”

Her nails dug into the back of his scalp.

“I thought you’d like that, Sir,” she said against his mouth, licking back at the warmth and wet of his kiss.

“Were you trying to show me something, Miss Tano?”

He bit at her earlobe, holding her in place by that small sting of pain as he fucked her with his fingers, pressing the flat of his thumb in sharp little jerks against the bud of her sex.

“Were you trying to prove something?”

She groaned a laugh as he licked down her throat. She pulled open her shirt, showing off a flash of innocent cotton — so thin that he could see the pert pink of her pebbled nipples beneath the fabric.

Maul groaned, curling her into him to take a breast in his mouth — uncaring of the bra in the way. He sank teeth into her flesh, leaving her gasping as he wet the cotton through and _sucked_ on the offending body part.

Ahsoka groaned, holding on as he slipped from her and smeared her own wetness down her thigh to reposition her across his lap. A hand at her ass drew her against him, straddled, and Maul pulled the cup down to get to her skin. Both hands found their way beneath her skirt, two handfuls of flesh kneading her closer to the hard heat of him brushing against her through the fly of his trousers. She reached down, cupping his length. He pressed upwards into her hand with a groan against her skin.

She kissed his temple, baring her teeth as she smiled. “That you’re a dirty old man, sir,” she said.

He ripped his mouth away from her breast, fingers tracing her wetness, easing along that edge, leaving her breathy for more.

Maul turned those curiously cursed eyes up to her, bronzed and carmine in the low light, and from beneath heavy, somnolent brows, murmured, “Then you must be my dirty girl.”

His lips curled upwards in a small smile. A flash of teeth as he raised himself up to lick at her throat, kissing along her jaw as he rocked her hips into his. She sighed, fanning her hands across the collection of sensorial impressions that cobbled together to make up the man beneath her:

Wool and muscle and Oxford cotton, tea and tattoos — the heat and hardness of him. She tugged at Maul’s tie. She ran fingers down the hard lines of his smile; his jaw; his lips. Kissed him sweetly, close-mouthed as she wrapped a fist into the knot at his throat and lifted herself over him on her knees. His fingers ran traceries down her thighs.

“Yes, Sir,” she said against his mouth. “Thank you, Sir.”

“That’s it.” His eyes closed to slits.

A wave of his hand and Maul could vanish her panties entirely, but he stopped himself — taking the opportunity to touch and caress, the sweep of his thumbs tracing patterns from skin to soft, damp fabric. 

“Good girls should be rewarded for their efforts, I think. And we both know you’re a bonafide overachiever in your academic respects.”

Thumbing at his fly, the zipper caught under her thumbnail. She dragged it down with a smile, easing down his trousers.

“What do we say, Miss Tano?”

She eased off his lap, his hands falling away as she turned from him, lifting her skirt to show him her bottom — running her hands over her own flesh for him. A peek over her shoulder revealed those half-lidded, golden eyes watching her, his hand fisting his length. Stroking.

Hooking her thumbs into the sliver of her panties, she slipped them down, running her hands down the backs of her legs.

“I want to be good,” she said.

But he knew it just as well as she did:

She really, really wasn’t.

Sinking down to perch on his lap, Maul did the work of drawing her back against him, opening her legs so that her knees rested on either side of his hips.

Folding back her skirt, his sigh raised the hair on the back of her neck as he pulled her to him from the waist, letting her position herself above him — the slightest brush of his cock leaving her dripping down his skin.

Thready, he managed, “Miss Tano —“

Before she slowly, achingly, sank down on his cock with a sigh.

Maul stilled, going rigid beneath her. A fist struck the leather seat cushion.

Strained, he asked, “What do muggles call this particular position?”

She grinned, peeking over her shoulder at him. “Reverse cowgirl?”

He fisted his hands into her skirt, blowing out a little breath as she rose up and sank bank down, her weight pressed forward onto his knees for leverage.

“I can see its appeal.”

“I thought you might like to watch— ” She sank down his cock, her thighs straining as she drew back up, leaving his skin glistening with her arousal, no doubt.

“Perhaps the student becomes the teacher,” he muttered, tracing the curve of her ass, spreading her cheeks to better appreciate the point of their joining while she rode him. “Lovely view.”

“Sir,” she sighed, the heavy heat of him delicious. She wound her hips, rolling into a cadence that stroked and smoothed and left her sighing for breath. “I feel I might need another lesson.”

He rose up, gathering her to him so that she fell against his back. Maul reached for her breasts with both hands, pulling her bra down and exposing her to the cold air. He left it on.

“Hmm?” he asked, gripping her hip as he helped her find her rhythm against him — rocking into a steady cadence that swayed her entire body. “Does it involve me flipping you face down into this couch and fucking you from behind?”

Her breath caught, shivery-hot as he kneaded a breast, his mouth at her neck licking a heated trail to her ear that left her quivering.

“I think I may still have a few things to teach you yet, Miss Tano.”

His other hand slid up her thigh, finding the small, sensitized bud of her arousal, dragging it between two fingers and rolling it into a steady, abbreviated circle that wound her to stuttering.

“Like what, sir?” she breathed.

His grin against her throat left goosebumps rippling down her side.

“Oh,” he breathed, his hips rising to meet hers as if he intended to be her undoing. “How to come on your Professor’s cock, for example.”

Before she could groan her appreciation, he’d done good on his word: Maul flipped them bodily — tossing her to her knees against the backrest of the armchair, and falling behind her — her knees spread wide, his hand on the back of her neck as he pushed her forward, and the strong, hard press of cock burying into her to the hilt.

She throbbed, gasping at the suddenness of how quickly she’d lost control.

“I think you like teasing me, Miss Tano.”

He withdrew, snapping his hips forward hard enough for her to gasp out.

The backs of her legs stung with the force of it. His grip was iron.

“Why is that?” he asked.

She shuddered, wetness coating the backs of her legs as she clenched on him, unable to hold on as he pulled out to the tip once more.

“Professor —“ she gasped.

“What are you, Miss Tano?”

Her body throbbed, her pussy struggling to find resistance to grab on to.

Need beat behind her eyes.

“Please —“

He edged forward, leaning into her ear as he slowly, achingly filled her again, and withdrew.

She whimpered.

“Tell me, dear girl: earn those house points you love so much.”

“I’m your dirty girl.”

“And this?” His hand slipped around her, easing a slow, sweet circle around her clit — so wet he could scarcely find the point of friction to rub her right.

Ahsoka cried out, slapping the back of the arm chair. His chuckle reverberated through her entire body.

“Who does this pussy belong to?”

He eased back in, and out again, and she wailed, “Maul!”

Chuckling darkly, he pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to her cheek.

“That’s right, my sweet, perfect little pupil.”

He canted his hips, driving into her faster — her mouth falling open in a silent howl as darkness threatened at the edge of her vision.

“This is mine,” he growled into her throat.

He strummed her clit, the backs of her thighs slapping against his as he hammered her to the edge of oblivion — thrown half across the back of the couch as she gripped the leather, her body quaking under the assault.

Maul’s fingers swirling in sharp bursts, matching his thrusts as she went rigid beneath him —

“Tell me, Ahsoka,” he breathed. “Tell me what those stars look like.”

Ahsoka’s mouth fell open, her world buckling and exploding outward in a burst that pushed the air from her lungs. A moment later, sound caught up —

She gasped, howling his name into the quiet dark of the astronomy tower. Darkness stole over her vision, bursting bright and wild and shining a moment later as her orgasm screamed through her — going supernova all at once.

Maul grunted, groaning his release after her, his hips snapping into her as she buckled beneath him —

Once.

Twice.

And sank over her, his fingers lacing through hers, breathing hard.

She keened again, and he huffed a breath. Into her ear, he managed, “Good girl,” before pressing down on her clit once more. She throbbed, arching upwards, throwing back her head as he chuckled.

The pulse of his release inside her spun her taut once more, a ripple of sensation blooming as he coaxed out a second wave of her release, easier than the first — dazzling behind her eyes, leaving her breathless and spent.

He choked a laugh in appreciation. “So fucking tight.”

Still clenching on him, wringing out the last of her pleasure, she slit her eyes open — her cheek pressed into the couch as she writhed on his cock.

His grin might’ve lit up the night.

Ahsoka half-wailed, half-laughing a curse.

Leaning forward, still breathing hard, he kissed her cheek. “What did we learn?”

A flash of teeth as she narrowed her eyes.

“I should flash you in third period more often,” she said, panting.

Maul shuddered, and slipped out, spilling heat and wet down the inside of her thigh. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, his hands gentle at her thighs as he looked her over, drawing her to him.

He smiled into her throat. “Ever the prodigal student.”

She chuckled, touching his face tenderly.

He found his wand, swallowing hard as they sank back into the armchair together, muttering a quick scourgify to erase the mess between them.

Heady and warm and wanton, he pulled her shirt from her skirt, and eased her bra off fully before collecting her in his arms. Ahsoka helped him out of his sweater, his tie as he undid the buttons on her skirt and found her robes to drape over him.

Pressing a kiss to her temple, she slotted a leg between his, and he folded her to him — cradled easily in the warmth and heat of familiar comfort. Maul brushed a thumb across her forehead, trailing it with a kiss.

She caught his mouth instead, and he reciprocated, a smile threatening.

Stars winked through the oculus overhead, and with a sigh, Maul swept his arm widdershins, opening up the ceiling to the swirl of constellations so that it appeared that they floated in a sea of stars, the night sky and its quiet promises nearer than either of them could dream.

Those stars cast their luminous glow over them both — some kindred, clandestine thing — secreted into the dark and the quiet.

“It’s an illusion, you know,” he said into her temple. “It only _appears_ that the Moon chases the Sun.”

Ahsoka smiled, turning her face into his chest, feeling the steady chug of Maul’s heart beneath her hand.

“I know,” she said into his skin. “I think she’s already been caught.”

\- fin -

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born out of an exchange on Tumblr regarding Maul's teaching post were he a professor at Hogwarts. In my heart of hearts, I know he's probably brooding and angsty enough for Potions or DADA (like Saricess is writing now) but I really love the armchair canon of Hogwarts' astronomy tower. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on [Tumblr](http://octobertown.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/octobertownie), where crack ideas like this come from. 
> 
> <3 october


End file.
